Behind opened doors
by TenTenD
Summary: A collection of short drabbles revolving around Kyoya and Renge, well mostly. Ratings will vary but overall it shouldn't pass a T . No set timeline. It may also involve some AU pieces so beware.R&R but enjoy it most of all that's what matters .
1. The one

Just a short drabble I came up with. A KyoRen :D.

Title: The One

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: none

* * *

><p>Renge was sitting in front of a large mirror staring at her reflection. She almost couldn't believe that she was that woman on the glass peering back at her from behind black, long and thick lashes. Light pink lips parted at the image before her. Gorgeously pale hands skirted over the light material of a small dress.<p>

Said dress was pitch black with a thin white band was tied around Renge's wasp-like-middle. Silver earring gleamed in the strong light of the room and a diamond chocker adorned the young woman's neck.

Honey coloured eyes were brought out by her smoky make up and the black eyeliner she put on. A smile brightened her face as she watched her slightly tousled hair frame her face and she liked the way it contrasted with her skin.

The door's creak made Renge turn her head towards the entrance of the room. There in the door's frame stood a devilishly handsome man looking appreciatively at her. A smirk played on his lips as his spectacles flickered in the light.

With lazy movements Kyoya made his way up to Renge. Standing next to the female he towered with ease over her as she gave him a shy smile.

* * *

><p>That's it. Told ya'all it was short.<p> 


	2. Just think

2nd drabble. You should really worship me ppl for giving you so much to read in so little time. Express your gratefulness with a review.

Title: Just think

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: waiting, smile

* * *

><p>Ootori Kyoya was sprawled on his bed and if anyone should've seen him at the exact moment they would wonder what was wrong with the 'Demon Lord'. His glasses were on the nightstand due to the fact that he wouldn't need them.<p>

One might wonder what Kyoya was doing, because he most certainly wasn't sleeping. His gray eyes were fixed on the ceiling and he had a blank expression on his face.

Truth to be told he was thinking. And not just about anything, he was contemplating his relationship with Renge. Since that crazy woman had walked into his life nothing had been the same. She went around babbling on and on about something and nothing at the same time. It drove him crazy but it also made him happy to know that she was comfortable enough in his presence to just let herself go.

And while thinking of Renge he couldn't help but wonder where she was. He glared at the clock, noticing that she was late. Now she was definitely in for it.

His glare was directed at the door when it cracked open and a head surrounded by deep-caramel locks peered from behind it.

With a light smile on her face Renge walked towards her annoyed boyfriend. She knew she was going to get it now, his fierce look told her that much. Still a sarcastic, knowing smile lit her face.

* * *

><p>Well yes. What do you say about this?<p> 


	3. Abandon

Since the update on my other OHSHC fic is just crawling along I've just decided to feed you some short shots.

Title: Abandon

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: disregard, sick, motion

* * *

><p>Up and down, this was the constant movement of his fingers. It was also the motion of her eyes. Up and down, until she got sick of it and the room was spinning with her.<p>

Renge slowly got up from her sitting position ignoring the circular shift of the objects in the room.

One dainty foot in front of another, that was the way to go. She took one step, two steps and many more steps, walking away from the man who was responsible for her current state.

Once she was out she took a deep breath. After she was calm she peered back at the youngest Ootori and she silently cursed him for ignoring her.

What could be so important on that laptop of his, that he'd completely disregard her?

* * *

><p>A short, short shot. At least I kept everyone involved in character.<p> 


	4. Good morning

4th shot. The bullet really hits it here.

Title: Good morning

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: alcohol, morning

* * *

><p>The previous night had been a wild one. Everyone agreed to that. It also seemed that they have done some pretty stupid things, if Renge was to consider the yells of the twins downstairs and Tamaki's annoying cries.<p>

But who was Renge to appreciate their situation when she herself was in a not-so-comfortable position.

Looking to her right she saw Kyoya's handsome face. He had his eyes closed and for once looked relaxed. Renge would have let him be and she would've been gone by this time, if not for his strong arm pinning her to bed sheets.

She tried to get out of his grip one last time before giving up.

Apparently, her one last struggle woke him up. Kyoya gave her his morning glare, muttered something for himself and then he promptly tightened his hold on Renge.

For Renge this was the end of the world, in a very artistic way. She could only wait for him to wake up and realise who he was holding.

* * *

><p>Come on people. It happens. You know it does.<p> 


	5. Bed partners

Title: Bed partners

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: morning after, love

* * *

><p>Grunting Kyoya gripped harder on the person next to him. He was not a morning person and whoever was this individual beside him, a girl judging by the scent of perfume, better stop moving if she didn't want to face his wrath. Kyoya swore that if she moved one more time she'd regret it.<p>

Burying himself deeper in this woman's warmth he suddenly became aware of the racket somewhere below him. Grudgingly he opened his eyes with an annoyed look on his face and the fact that his bed partner started giggling didn't help, much. And speaking of her voice, it seemed oddly familiar.

Caramel locks spread on the bed as the woman resting on the bed was facing the wall. Then it hit him. The lingering pleasant scent, the warm body, those long light brown strands and that sweet slightly pitched voice, they all belonged to her, to Renge. He jerked up alarming the other occupant on the bed.

Renge turned towards him with a worried look and for a few seconds they did nothing but stare at one another.

Kyoya towered over Renge studying her intently all the while trapping her between himself and the sheets. Pressing lightly into her Kyoya felt Renge shiver beneath him. Her soft shakes prompted him to press a bit harder against her. Having made sure that she could go nowhere Kyoya leaned on her shoulder fully ready to go back to sleep until he felt her jerk against him. Looking at her he saw tears filling her large, doe eyes.

Kyoya rolled over pulling Renge along until they were facing each other and wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to stop her from trashing around as he lightly kissed his way from her lips to the base of her neck. Securing her next to him he gave her a look which said they'd talk about everything later.

Renge nodded at him and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Promise they will sort things out in the next drabble.<p> 


	6. Decisions

I now present to you the sequel of 'Good morning' and 'Bed partners'. How will the two lovers sort things out? Read and see…

Title: Decisions

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: love, engagement,coffee

* * *

><p>True to his word once he woke up Kyoya looked around him searching for Renge in order to speak to her. He was a little bit shocked to find the bed empty and cold. His mind came up with a myriad of possibilities. With this thoughts running through his head the youngest Ootori let out a sigh.<p>

His fingers combed through messy, short hair just as the door opened.

Renge stepped inside and Kyoya's eyes immediately zeroed her in. She smiled his way and he took his time analyzing her. During her absence Renge had changed clothing and she was now sporting a small dark blue dress that came about mid-thigh. Moving his gaze lower Kyoya noticed that Renge wore no shoes as she made her way towards him. Still smiling she sat on the bed and offered him a cup which he hadn't noticed.

Kyoya took a sip and came to the conclusion that Renge had given him coffee, she even knew the way he liked it.

Surprisingly enough Renge was quiet giving him the upper hand but also making him a bit nervous. After all she could always decide that she didn't want to be with him. And if he was honest with himself that thought didn't sit well with Kyoya. Deciding that they've stalled enough Kyoya told Renge in a steady voice to be with him. He added that their relationship should be made public and official.

Renge listened to him calmly and then asked if he realised that he was hinting to a possible marriage. At this accusation Kyoya merely smiled (a true smile, mind you) and nodded his head.

With things as they were the decision was already made. Now they only needed to let the rest of the world know.

* * *

><p>And this ends the mini-series. But don't fret this doesn't mean that I'll stop delighting you with my drabbles.<p> 


	7. Lifemate

Back to short shots again. I'm preparing for Kyoya's party in my other fic. You just don't know how hard it is the please that 'Low blood pressure Evil Lord'.

Title: Lifemate

Rating: T+

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge, past KyoyaXHaruhi

Prompts: lifemate, vampire, human, blood, Carpathians

**WARNING: This is AU, inspired by the fictional universe of the Dark Series belonging to Christine Feehan.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya looked at the human girl who was dancing around her room, unaware of his intense watch on her. Once he had seen her he knew that she was his other half, his lifemate.<p>

Until her Kyoya's life had been grey, dull for he felt nothing since becoming an adult. But this was how it was supposed to be, it was the nature of his race, the Carpathians. When a male passed from fledgling to adult his emotions dulled, in the end becoming nonexistent, colours started to fade, until they were only a memory and darkness consumed them. And when they were swallowed by this darkness they became vampires, cruel beings wanting nothing but destruction and pain.

Kyoya had met a woman before this girl who gave back colour to his life but the shades were flat and everything went back to grey when he understood that she was his best friend's lifemate. Yes, Haruhi was Tamaki's. Now looking at the girl before him Kyoya could see bright colours before his eyes and his breath caught with her every movement.

From where he was, outside her window perched on a tree branch, he could hear her heart beating and the blood rushing through her veins. It hurt so bad, not being able to be near her. Kyoya knew that he wouldn't last much longer but he had to keep himself hidden from her. Otherwise he feared he would rush things and she would be frightened of him. He couldn't bear that. After all, he had seen fright in her eyes the first time her mind had felt his presence, dark and dangerous. She was a telepath so he would slowly make his way in her mind and establish a connection with her.

During his lapse he became lost in his own thoughts, unconsciously letting his mind reach out to her. He felt her tense and then as if she knew that he wouldn't hurt her she relaxed and opened her mind to him.

_'Who are you?'_ Her question rang clearly in his head, her voice sending chills down his spine.

* * *

><p>I plan to make this a mini-series as well. A few shots of this and then I'll move to something else.<p> 


	8. Knowledge

Renge and Kyoya get to know each other.

Title: Knowledge

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: lifemate, dating, knowledge, question, decision

**WARNING: This is AU, inspired by the fictional universe of the Dark Series belonging to Christine Feehan.**

* * *

><p>Getting to know Renge, for that was the human girl's name, had proved to be quite a feat. She was complicated and irrational, not to mention stubborn but that made her all the more appealing to Kyoya. The more he found out about her the more he wanted to know all of her.<p>

Renge had, after their first mental conversation, known the fact that she was somehow bound to this man. Oh, she hadn't been happy about having no say in all this, however she knew that what was done was done and there was no turning back. Instead she concentrated on learning all she could about Kyoya. Renge had been pleased that he was answering her questions and asking his own about her; it showed that he was serious about this.

As days passed by she found herself more and more attached to him. Of course she had been attracted to him from the moment she had seen his devilishly handsome face, all angles and hard lines, with eyes the colour of rain and jet black. He was tall, very tall compared to her as she only reached his shoulder without heels on. Kyoya was also slim, not overly thin, he looked very good. What's more he was strong and impossibly fast, the former she knew about because of a late moonlit flight of theirs.

His voice, gods, Renge loved his voice. She remembered the first time she heard his speak out. Her heart had gone on a mad race when he said her name in his deep, smooth voice.

They've known one another for a month before he asked her. The question made her heart skip a beat. He wanted her, Renge knew that, she could feel it in his demanour, but she never thought that he felt so strongly about her. He was asking for everything. Lifemate. He wanted to tie his soul to hers, he needed her to anchor him, to make him feel.

Renge had never felt so happy in her life so her agreement came as the most natural thing.

* * *

><p>Next is the mating ritual, don't worry it's nothing too ...well shall we say overwhelming?<p>

OHOHOHOHO!


	9. Red

Title: Red

Rating: T+

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: red, passion, desire, love, lifemate, blood

**WARNING: This is AU, inspired by the fictional universe of the Dark Series belonging to Christine Feehan.**

* * *

><p><em>"I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care."<em>

These were the exact word he said to her, after she consented to being his consort, in his house, where he had transported them.

'_What now?' _She mentally asked him. "Now we share blood."He whispered in her ear."Trust me."

And Renge did, she did trust Kyoya. Even as his sharp teeth sunk in the junction between her neck and shoulder she trusted him. She trusted him when he gave her some of his blood and the coppery liquid slid between her lips, small droplets falling down her neck and when they did this two more times. She had faith in him when pain took over her body as she started transforming. Never did her faith in him weaver, not even for a second's fraction.

Kyoya felt it, the trust emanating from her. It gave him strength when he bit her drinking her lifeblood. Never had he felt such rapture, she was warm and delicious, soft beneath him. He gave her his blood, watching her lick at the wound he made on his arm. Red covered her lips and travelled down the column of her neck. The coppery colour clashed with her fair skin. This first exchange had his head spinning and so did the next too, he could never get over the way she tasted, moved and breathed.

The pain, her pain tore at him. He knew there would be pain; he knew that he would cause her hurt, even if it went against all he was. He blocked her ache the best he could, taking it from the woman and passing it to himself.

He was glad when sleep overtook her. The first rays on the sun were coming. He needed to rest too but not before he got some blood in his system. With that thought he went out to hunt.

* * *

><p>What do you say to this? Let's hear it.<p> 


	10. Glow

Title: Glow

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: family, birth, marriage, couple, sibling

* * *

><p>Ootori Kyoya sat at his desk, a bottle of Scotch in one hand while the other held a glass. A headache bombarded him as he downed one glass of alcohol.<p>

It was a curious thing. From an outsider's point of view Kyoya had it all, money, looks, intellect; he had anything he could ever wish for. The picture frame came tumbling down as Kyoya slammed the glass on the desk. He cursed softly and reached out for the frame, lifting it up and looking at it.

The picture was of him and a gorgeous woman. She had her hair unbound cascading down her shoulders. The pleasant caramel colour of her locks contrasted with the white of her kimono and complimented the light brown obi around her waist. Her lips were red, a very deep red but other than that she wore no make-up. Her mouth, so tiny, was curved in a smile that reached her eyes making them glow like stars. Kyoya himself had a content expression on his face as one of his arms held the young woman by the waist. He wore a dark, black suit with a white shirt.

Kyoya stared at the picture, his eyes lingering on the woman, Renge. His dear Renge. His wife Renge, for this picture was taken on their wedding day. And while most thought their wedding had been arranged by their parents they were wrong. Of course both families were pleased by this union but it was Renge and Kyoya who decided to get married, make a life together.

And speaking of life, Kyoya became a ware of the reason he had been drinking. Worry pummelled at his insides. He was afraid, afraid for Renge and frightened at the possibility of loosing her. Renge was doing something dangerous now and Kyoya swore to himself that if that doctor didn't take care of her he'd make his life hell.

Opposite from Kyoya, Ootori Akito watched his brother with slight amusement and deep understanding. Who could blame Kyoya for being nervous? After all it wasn't everyday that his minute sister-in-law gave birth. She had been in labour for a few hours now and it was taking its toll on his brother. Akito was sure that Kyoya was only minutes away from running out the door and going to Renge.

The office door was opened and Fuyumi entered with a smile oh her face. She nodded her head at Kyoya and before you could say 'heir' he was out the door.

When he reached Renge he took his time to study her. Long light auburn hair framed her face, a face that looked exhausted but happy. Her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears while her lips were arced in a soft smile. In her arms she held a small bundle. He looked at his son and the boy's mother. Kyoya had known it was going to be a boy.

Finally noticing him Renge motioned for him to come closer. Once he was next to her Renge gave him the baby. Kyoya cradled the infant, looking at the little baby with closed eyes and dark, soft hair on his head.

He gave the boy back into the awaiting arms of his mother and wrapped one arm around Renge pulling her closer to him. With a soft smile he placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>It's been nagging at me for a while now. So daddy Kyoya it is. Now no one can call him Mom anymore.<p> 


	11. Morning

Title: Morning

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: morning, dawn, sun

* * *

><p>Kyoya wasn't used to waking up next to Renge. Still he suspected it would take some time after all, they've been married for only a fortnight. It was not a bad feeling waking next to her it was just strange, very enjoyable but strange.<p>

He liked feeling her hands on him, clutching to his pyjama top or having her pressed to him with her arms wrapped around him. It was comforting having her there with him, basking in her warmth and receiving her soft caresses. Her fingers would always, every morning without fail, brush through his hair, stroking his scalp. The sweet motion always had him smiling.

To show his gratitude he'd bury his head between her neck and shoulder and more often then not he'd trail butterfly kisses on her collarbone. In response she would gently giggle and press back harder into him.

Their amusement would become more than a game. His barely-there-before lips pressed harder and she would have no choice but to comply. Renge would let him be, let him conquer. And once again they would resume the game, tugging softly at one another with the rays of the sun splaying on them.

To Kyoya, Renge looked so beautiful folded out in front of him, lips slightly parted, red and painted with a smile, with cheeks flushed and still softly holding on to him. Always holding on to him, Renge never let go and he never wanted her to.

She was perfect like this, every morning enchanting his world.

* * *

><p>Pointless fluff, need I say more? Perhaps a bit short but I like the way it came out.<p> 


	12. Undeniably

Title: Undeniably

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: wedding, bride, groom, traditional,

* * *

><p>Kyoya was attentively watching his surroundings, not even a detail got past him. Rich families and political figures mingled together. His close friend, Tamaki Suoh sat to his right, a bit behind him while the place to his left was unoccupied. 'Soon, it will be no longer empty.' His mind reminded.<p>

And indeed it would. This special day was meant to be shared with another person. In Kyoya's case a woman by the name of Renge, Hoshakuji Renge. 'In a little while it will be Ootori Renge...' His mind called out again. Ootori Renge, he played with the name in his head, liking the sound of it. He had no doubts, no regrets, marrying her today. Still, if only she'd come to him quicker, he missed her terribly.

The sound of doors opening made him look up. His eyes trained on two womanly figures approaching him and Tamaki. The first was Haruhi dressed in a black houmongi with a cherry blossom pattern. Slightly behind her followed Renge in a white uchikake with red flowers pattern over a cream simple yukata with a dark brown obi tied around her waist. Her hair while unbound and cascading down her shoulders had small red flowers caught in it. Her ruby lips stood out because of the pallor of her skin as did her dark chocolate pools framed by black lashes.

Renge took her customary place on his left with Haruhi behind her. Due to her closeness Renge's soft scent filled him and her warmth enveloped him. Renge placed her small hand in his larger one giving him a loving squeeze as the priest recited his lines.

When all was said and done she was officially and indisputably his.

* * *

><p>Well, put you hands up for...weddings? Wasn't it Detroit? Hmm. Anyway just put you hands up. I felt like I owned Renge and Kyoya this.<p>

The houmongi, uchikake and yukata are all types of kimonos. The first too are more formal than the last. If you want more information check it out on wiki.


	13. Acquaintance

Title: Acquaintance

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: pink

* * *

><p>Ootori Kyoya never really believed in things like fate, an already set destiny and such. Consequently he was never bothered by the fact that he was a third son. He strived to get better and better. He never really believed in destiny until he saw Renge at a party he had attended along with his father and brothers.<p>

It had been nearly two years since he graduated since he had last seen her. He was now a student at university which meant she was still in her last year of high school. His eyes trailed over her form ingraining every detail in his mind. Renge wore a pink strapless shimmery dress that came about mid-thigh and clung to her curves. She no longer looked like an awkward teen her body filling out for all her 18 years.

Following her moving silhouette he noticed more young men all but devouring her with their looks. Some kind of alarm went off in his head and he had to clench his fists to keep from punching them.

It scared him, honestly. Before she was of no consequence to him and now he suddenly wanted her next to him. What was the explanation for that? Sure, even before, in their high school years he had seen Renge as attractive but never had he felt possessive of her. Perhaps it was the dress or maybe the fact that now there was no Haruhi to distract him.

Yes, Kyoya finally understood that Haruhi would never see him as boyfriend material, she had Tamaki for that. At first it stung him but Kyoya ever the opportunist was soon over it. And now it seemed that he had settled on Renge, damn that stupid heart of his.

Only this time he knew he couldn't lose. Renge loved him and even if she didn't he could acquire her. Their fathers were business partners and a marriage between their children would only strengthen this partnership.

With that thought and a scheming smile he made his way to Renge in order to greet her.

* * *

><p>Evil Kyoya is undeniably smexy. You have to admit it.<p> 


	14. Sold

Title: Sold

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: agreement

_**Companion piece to Acquaintance! **_

* * *

><p>Renge sat on her bed with her knees brought up to her chest, small sobs emitting from her trembling frame.<p>

She was in the middle of a breakdown and the saddest thing was that no one seemed to care. Sure, she wasn't expecting the whole world to try and cheer her up but not even her parent tried to sooth her. What was she expecting? After all they were the ones that got her in this predicament, her own parents. They just gave her away, sold her like a piece of meat.

Of course she knew that the Ootoris were important business partners but still it was too much. They agreed to marry Renge to Kyoya for a certain amount of money, a huge sum mind you. Was she a _bargaining_ chip for them? Was she not human? And Kyoya, would he just accept to marry her? She already knew the answer to the last question. After all she was told that it was Kyoya who requested her hand in marriage. Damn her parents for still living in the 17th century and agreeing.

She did like Kyoya. But like was not love, it could become love but it wasn't yet. Renge didn't have those silly fantasies about perfect men anymore, but still Kyoya? Why Kyoya of all the other rich guys? She knew the answer to this too. They were business partners, important ones so she'd have to grit her teeth and endure.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. If Kyoya was the one who wanted this he surely had a plan, a motive behind his actions. And if there was such a reason she'd make him tell her. She had to know what she was getting herself into. And who knew? Perhaps they might just fall in love, real love, with each other.

It was best to have an optimistic view on such events. She already liked him so she may just as well let herself love him.

* * *

><p>Yeah! Kind of weird I know.<p> 


	15. Anger

Title: Anger

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: anger

* * *

><p>Kyoya kept his eyes on Renge's figure, a small smirk playing on his lips. He didn't dare to throw her a full smirk lest she'd get even angrier. An angry Renge was fun but a super-angry Renge could be dangerous.<p>

But right now she was just angry and he was just having fun watching her. They had come back from a party and Kyoya, being the person he was hadn't, even waited for her to fully reach their room before he attacked her with kisses. So now Renge was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, moving her lips to chide him.

Kyoya just stood on the bed watching her blushing face, his eyes trained on her red lips while his ears picked up only one word of his choosing from her small tirade. 'Kyoya-kun this...Kyoya-kun that...' was the only thing he ever bothered to register.

"Ootori Kyoya! Are you even listening to me?" The annoyed woman in front of him yelled, scowling at Kyoya.

She already knew he wasn't but she'd let it slide. She was tired from her earlier yelling session and it would do no good to get angry again. And before she could decide what to do next Kyoya lips were on her again, this time pulling her to the bed with him.

The woman glared at him and her only response was a low chuckle, for which she lightly punched his arm. 'Damn arrogant man!' She screeched in her mind.

* * *

><p>Well I just thought that's how Kyoya would deal with an angry Renge. He just doesn't seem like the type that would make a fuss, unlike some other people we know coughTamakicough.<p> 


	16. Mignonette

Title: Mignonette

Rating: K+

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: tiny, mignonette

* * *

><p>Kyoya couldn't sleep, for no reason whatsoever he could not fall asleep. Next to him his gorgeous wife was lost to the world and in a universe all of her own. Sometimes he wondered what she dreamed of, and whatever it was he hoped it involved him.<p>

Kyoya knew he was selfish, wanting to be present even in her dreams but he just couldn't help it. He wanted Renge to need him as much as he needed her. It was strange really that someone, another person could hold such an important place to him.

Looking at Renge now he noticed how physically small she was. Everything about her was tiny yet she held his world in the palm of her hands. Her lips were slightly parted and her small fingers gripped the sheets. Long locks framed her face giving her an innocent yet alluring aura. Compared to him she was really petite. He feared that if he handled her too roughly she might break.

Acting on impulse he lowered his head to her chest, putting his ear on her heart. Thump, thump, sounded the reassuring beats. Delicate fingers brushed through his short black hair. His eyes travelled upwards to meet her now opened chocolate pools.

Renge flashed him a smile and pulled her husband upwards for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Ummm...guilty! I just wanted some fluff. Shoot me!<p> 


	17. Sweetmeat

Title: Sweetmeat

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: sweets, cookies, sweetmeat

* * *

><p>A ten year-old Ootori Kyoya was standing next to his mother, who was seated on a very comfortable couch. Next to his mother there was another woman whose hand was held by a little girl a bit younger than Kyoya himself.<p>

The girl, Renge she had been introduced as looked at him with big brown eyes and a quirked mouth. The smile playing on her lips was contagious. Kyoya found himself returning her happy disposition. Renge was holding a grey teddy-bear with a pink ribbon around its neck. Her grip on the toy was fairly tight indicating the girl's slight nervousness.

To ease his new playmate Kyoya handed her a cookie. The girl, Renge took it and instead of pushing it in her mouth she broke it in two. One half she put in her mouth while the other she held out to him. Waiting for him to get his half on the cookie her lips morphed in a pout.

Kyoya thought she looked cute and she seemed nice enough. He was sure he wouldn't mind having her around.

* * *

><p>Wonder what Kyoya was like as a lil' kid? I just had to do this. It wouldn't leave me alone. Cookies, anyone?<p> 


	18. Gradient

Title: Gradient

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: childhood, adolescence,

**Warning: Slightly AU.**

* * *

><p>In the beginning there was only Kyoya and Renge. As children it was just the two of them in their own little world. She was the overly emotional girl that always carried a teddy and he was the child that showed no emotion. Whatever he felt was expressed by the girl, she was his other half and the one responsible with feelings and such.<p>

_She left...went to France with her parents. Damn France! Why did she go so far away where he couldn't reach her? _

As teenagers they met again. This time she sought him out and discovered that he had friends, many friends. It hurt her, a bit, to know that she was no longer the only important person to him. But he seemed happy so she was happy for him. The way Kyoya glanced at her when they were alone made her blush. So intense. Still, she never shied away.

_He was glad she was back, finally before him where he could see her, look after her._

As young adults it came to them all over again. It was no longer 'just Kyoya' or 'just Renge' it was 'them'. No one objected so they saw no reason for delaying things further. Kyoya took it upon himself to ensure her happiness and Renge vowed to be his strength whenever he needed her.

_Kyoya was content with just watching her breath. In fact he often did so, his stares making her blush, for which she teased him often enough._

Then they were once more just the two of then in their universe with nothing to bother them. Kyoya was always with Renge and Renge was always with Kyoya. That's the way things were. She was colours where he was wan; she was light where he was dark, happy where he was gloomy and so on and so forth.

* * *

><p>For the lack of anything better to do I wrote this little piece. School starts tomorrow, kind of depressing. I can't wait for the summer vacation.<p> 


	19. Crazy

Title: Crazy

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: crazy, love

* * *

><p>It was weird, very strange in fact. Kyoya's predicament was odd to say at least.<p>

Perhaps he was crazy. That must be it; otherwise there was no explanation for the way he felt. His heart would speed up whenever she walked into the room. He was referring, of course, to that infuriating French girl, Renge. Hoshakuji Renge.

The fact that she shamelessly flirting with Haruhi, even though she knew Haruhi was a girl irked him to no end. When confronted about it Renge just persisted that it was good for business. '_Good for business my foot_' his mind roared at her. This woman had no shame. At all.

Perhaps he was crazy, insane for wanting to keep her away from others. After all Renge was a creature of society, she needed to constantly chatter to feel content.

There was the possibility that he was mad because he wanted her to want him. Maybe he really was insane but she never really indicated that she didn't want to be with him. Yeah, he was a goner, no doubt about it. '_Exasperating woman'_, she always left him frustrated.

But mentally stable or not he really did love her, of that he was sure. Now, if he could only find a way to wretch her away from Haruhi.

However, there seemed to be no need for that as Renge came up to him one day while he was in the library. She led them in a secluded corner and true to her blatant nature proceeded to kiss the life out of him.

'_But hey, who's complaining?_'

* * *

><p>Humorous right? I can just see Renge as the one initiating the relationship. Come on people! Kyoya is a guy and everyone knows hoe well guys interact with emotion. (In case they are not Tamaki, I mean.)<p> 


	20. Smile

Title: Smile

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge, TamakiXRenge, KyoyaXHaruhi

Prompts: fake, false, phony

**WARNING: This is AU!**

* * *

><p>Renge stood with a smile on her face. It was a fake smile for the fake 'friends' her world revolved around. Everything was polished with beauty but on the inside ugly, sickening fake was all there existed.<p>

In this plastic world she dwelled, a pretty doll that was supposed just to be there and smile. Her mouth hurt from so much smiling, her lips felt like falling off and her face felt like cracking. But she played her role as did the others. Smile, smile, smile.

Renge was perfect; she was perfectly broken by this world of hers. But she couldn't grieve; that meant letting go of her smile, a smile that she had worked at for years.

Her fake husband wrapped his arm around her waist and smiling was all she could do to keep from having a breakdown at their very own party. From the corner of her eye she spotted Haruhi. How she envied Haruhi! Why did every man in her life have to love Haruhi?

That damned witch looked so happy with Kyoya. Renge knew it wasn't possible but she had the feeling that Haruhi was mocking her. Her husband tightened his grip around her as he also saw his best friend with the woman he loved. Yet Tamaki just stared and Renge had the urge to stomp oh his foot, because fake is fake and that's what their marriage was.

Tamaki didn't love his wife, Renge and she never loved him. Pity and empathy, that was what they build their relationship on. Sickening pity and exasperating empathy. They could never be more, would never be and they honestly didn't want to be more.

Broken as she was Renge still offered Tamaki a measure of peace and mournful as he was Tamaki still took care of Renge. Because even if the marriage was fake their friendship wasn't. Tamaki cared for Renge, he just didn't love her, and his wife knew it was the same for her.

Tamaki was a good man. Renge was a good woman. It was just their union that wasn't good.

Fake may be illusions but they didn't hurt as much as reality.

* * *

><p>I wanted to do something tragic. I keep seeing all these KyoyaHaruhi stories and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they did get together. How would Tamaki and Renge take it? How would they cope? This is what my brain came up with.


	21. History of 3

Title: History of 3

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: history, reincarnation

* * *

><p>Rei dipped her hand in the running water bringing out a handful of it lifting it towards her mouth. She took a sip savouring the way it travelled down her throat.<p>

Next to her Kei watched her, making sure she didn't fall in the river. He may have promised her he'd find her even in another lifetime but that didn't mean he actually wanted to live his current life without her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reira stared at the spoiled price before her silently contemplating her situation. He gave her a knowing look that had her sheeting inside.

Crown prince Keiichi was nothing if not arrogant and irritating. But perhaps there was still a chance for him. Maybe Reira could reach to his heart and make him more human. She was after all the re-embodiment of the kind-hearted princess Rei and everyone was sure he was the cunning god Kei, reborn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renge devoured book after book on the subject of history. Mostly she was interested in legends, like that of Kei and Rei or the love story behind the political marriage of the Japanese prince Keiichi and Reira of the Huns.

Those were worth looking after. She remembered spending hours on end just reading about them. It was never enough.

And now musing over it again she couldn't help but observe how very similar Kyoya was to Kei and Keiichi. Renge giggled at her silly thoughts. She knew Kyoya didn't believe in reincarnation but maybe she could convince him otherwise.

What kind of wife was she if she couldn't make him believe what she said?

* * *

><p>You have to acknowledge that Kyoya acts all high and mighty all the time and the price idea wasn't half bad.<p>

I just like to believe that if a bond is strong enough it can break the barrier of time. Such a heart-warming thought, hm?


	22. Contradiction

Title: Contradiction

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: innocent, sinful, antonym, contradiction

* * *

><p>Kyoya and Renge's affair was a double-edged sword. The relationship was both innocent and fervent, covered in a thousand colours and interpreted in countless ways. Some agreed with it, some didn't and others just kept to themselves about this matter.<p>

The innocence was part of how Kyoya would hold Renge's hand at a party or the way he would pull a chair out for her. Even the way he sometimes looked at her spoke of innocence, the purity of his feelings for that woman. Their love was pure when she glanced at him as he went to work or when she waved goodbye as he went on a business trip.

However the ardent face of their relationship showed in the way he kissed her, the way he wrapped his arm possessively around her waist and the wicked smiles that passed between the two of them. They were often driven by passion when tangled together and it showed in their frantic movement, like they lacked control. But they didn't, they were always in control, it was just slipping.

Kyoya and Renge's bond was innocent, yet not entirely so, sinful, but not completely. Like everything else in this world it wasn't fully black or white, it was composed of innumerable shades of grey with different patterns for each.

If anyone had the right to judge it was only them, her and him, because they were responsible for the outcome of this thing, whatever it was between the two.

* * *

><p>Pointless musings with a side of fluff to it. You may thank me by reviewing.<p> 


	23. Knightly

Title: Knightly

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: knightly, weird

* * *

><p>It did cross Kyoya's mind that he was not acting as he should. But did he ever? Act as he should, that is. The answer was no, of course. So maybe what he was doing now was not so strange after all, for him. He stayed focused, with his attention on Renge.<p>

The girl in question was oblivious to his stare, quite strong as it was. He was in a foul mood. Like always one might think. It was such a rare occurrence to see Kyoya even the slightest bit cheerful, really cheerful. Sure, he had moments when he was content but almost never in truth happy.

Actually, Renge wasn't unaware; she was just pretending to be ignorant of his blatant stare. Her lips itched to curve upwards but she didn't dare add fuel to the fire. Kyoya was already pissed off enough as it was, he didn't need her help with that. But maybe there was a solution.

Wracking her brain for an answer Renge couldn't help but observe that it would be much easier without Tamaki being in her face, giving her a speech about God knows what. Now she felt guilty; Tamaki was trying to tell her something and she wasn't even pretending to listen. Back to Kyoya though, what should she do to improve his mood?

His glare intensified and Renge felt it as acutely as ever. He was melting her skull, damn him. With a certain gleam in her eyes she turned around ready to give him a piece of her own mind. However as soon as their eyes locked all the fury disappeared, Renge's eye twitched and she quickly analyzed every aspect of the situation.

Doing the maths in her head she came to a conclusion. A very disturbing conclusion because it was so unlike Kyoya.

Ootori Kyoya was jealous. Of Tamaki, no less. Her lips did curve up this time.

* * *

><p>Tamaki is overbearing at times, is he not? Such an misunderstood soul, but somehow I get the feeling that neither he nor Kyoya are knightly.<p> 


	24. Different

Title: Different

Rating: K+

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: creepy, uncanny, sinister

* * *

><p>All her life Renge had known she was different. How could she not, when everywhere she went she ended up seeing things other people could not? She wished she were normal but she wasn't. There was no use it denying that.<p>

She looked around the host club room and was not surprised to see gray, shadow-like creatures lurking about totally unnoticed by the other occupants on the room.

A young girl stood behind Hunny her frail arms encircling his shoulders. The dwarfish sempai was unaware and ate his cake with blinding speed. Haruhi had always been a natural so of course ghosts would be drawn to her, she was like a magnet. Tamaki and Mori had their fair share of lifeless admirers. The twins were painfully ignorant of the ghost of a woman gazing at them with an evil glint in her eyes. Most likely she wouldn't hurt them; most spectres couldn't influence the living.

The spirit next to Kyoya attracted her attention. He was a handsome young man, not older than 20. This mysterious man was leaning over Kyoya's shoulder with a soft smile on his face. Suddenly he looked at her and she had the urge to yell, she stifled it with a cough. His soulless eyes peered at her making chills travel down her spine. There was nothing in his eyes, no emotion just pure blank oblivion. His lips moved and Renge struggled to understand what he was trying to express.

'_He loves you...'_

Renge glanced at Kyoya and the phantom nodded its head before vanishing.

Sensing her eyes on him Kyoya stared back at Renge. She seemed a bit uneasy and he couldn't help but wonder why. Her hand travelled to her heart almost as if to check her vital signs. Perhaps she was unwell. Maybe he should accompany Renge to the infirmary.

As if reading his mind Renge smiled reassuringly at him after which she returned to watching the other hosts. _'Could it be that she sees something that we don't?'_ His reason and logic were against this but his heart told him otherwise. Maybe he'd ask her one of these days.

* * *

><p>Paranormal activity anyone? I just felt like writing something totally spontaneous and this is what came to mind.<p> 


	25. Missing you

Title: Missing you

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: frustration, missing, annoyance

* * *

><p>Kyoya racked a hand through his messy locks while stealing a glance at the overly expensive watch on his wrist. Silently he cursed Tamaki for always being late. Currently Kyoya was in New York waiting for his best friend to arrive so they could board their plane to Japan.<p>

It was completely beyond him why he had ever agreed to come here with Tamaki when he could be at home, in bed with his lovely wife curled up around him. She had this gift of always making him feel good, no matter how bad his day went and despite the fact that he just wanted to plop on the bed and never get up. Renge was amazing, like that.

Thinking about Renge and how wonderful she was didn't help Kyoya's annoyance, if fact it only added fuel to the fire. The youngest Ootori cursed Tamaki yet again and glanced at his watch. He just wanted to go home to his wife and Tamaki was delaying it. When he got his hands on his blond friend there would be hell to pay. His hands itched to punch something, preferably Tamaki's face but anything else would do just as well.

For the nth time that evening he glanced at his wrist, his impatience getting the best of him. Tamaki would've better hurry because if he wasn't here in ten minutes Kyoya would just abandon him.

* * *

><p>Kyoya edgy? No, never. I feel a little wicked right now.<p> 


	26. Lazy day

Title: Lazy day

Rating: K+

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: rain, storm, lie

* * *

><p>"<em>Your eyes remind me of the rain..." <em>This was what Renge told Kyoya one evening while they were laying in bed. The covers engulfed them while rain knocked on their window. Kyoya had his arm lazily draped over Renge's waist as she faced the ceiling. His head rested on her shoulder once in a while brushing his lips to the column of her neck.

Whenever she felt his kisses she'd giggle, lightly slap his arms and tell him it tickles. He did it anyway. There was a certain comfort in having Renge next to him and days like this were his favourite. None had to work today which meant they could just be together.

Lightning cracked outside followed by a thunder. Kyoya pulled Renge closer to him this time lifting his head and kissing her fully on the lips. She sighed into the kiss and Kyoya's only reply was to deepen it. After being released Renge complained that he was no fun at all and punched his arm with no real force.

"I'll show you no fun little girl."Kyoya whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>I was in the mood for something sweet and because I'm a sucker for rainy days I wrote this. School is getting on my nerves and I'm loosing my inspiration.<p> 


	27. 5 times kiss

Title: 5 times kiss

Rating: K+

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: kiss

* * *

><p>The first time they kissed had been a pure accident. Renge wanted to pick something up from the floor and Kyoya offered to help. She raised her head and he lowered his. The result was their lips colliding.<p>

The second kiss was far from being a mistake. It was Renge's birthday and they had been dating for a few days. It was Kyoya who helped her out of the car and before they entered her mansion he pressed his lips to hers in an affectionate gesture.

The third try is supposed to be full of luck, right? For Renge it wasn't. Kyoya had been so edgy that day; they got in a fight and she ran out of his apartment. Kyoya followed her shortly; the kiss had been his way of apologising.

Their fourth experience in this field was spiced with wanting and a bit of anger. Renge was upset that Kyoya was ignoring her. Well, Kyoya wasn't overlooking her, he was merely busy. So Renge had done what any other girl would do, she flirted around with Tamaki (the annoying phony prince had agreed to help her) in good nature. Needless to say this earned Tamaki a punch and Renge was 'rewarded' with a bruising kiss on the lips.

The fifth kiss was for the benefit of their friends. The Hitachiins were being especially annoying with their questions, so in order to shut them up Kyoya kissed Renge, to prove that they were in fact dating.

* * *

><p>Short sweet piece about five really important moments (kisses)in Kyoya's life, which he shared with Renge of course.<p> 


	28. Greed

Title: Greed

Rating: T+

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: love, greed

* * *

><p>Ootori Kyoya was selfish and ravenous and he had no problem with admitting that. He would use anyone to get what he wanted. There were no exceptions. Never.<p>

He made friends with people because of their social status and he had always been sure that he would marry a girl for that reason only. He never counted on Renge coming into his life. Sure enough, it wasn't love at first sight, not even close. She was infatuated with a game character and his goal was to become the heir of his father's company.

Soon though he found himself wanting her presence around, even going as far as to consciously seek her out. But it was never enough no matter how many hours she kept him company or how many times a day he spoke to her on the phone. And Kyoya knew for certain that it would never suffice. It felt like she was his missing half and he wondered how he lived life so far without her.

The realisation that he loved her didn't help him either. If he loved her he would do anything to have her. Anything. But the real question was whether or not she loved him back. He wanted her, true, but he wasn't after her physical form he wanted her heart too. Perhaps he was truly greedy, like that.

He took his time studying Renge, judging what her reaction might be if he told her what he wanted, the thing he needed that only she could give. She seemed to be comfortable around him and she never really had any interest in other young men. Kyoya was relieved because he knew that if there had been a guy she was interested in, the poor man would suffer for it. Ootori Kyoya was after all greedy.

He was insatiable when it came to Renge and this the girl came to know only after getting engaged to him. She did like it though.

* * *

><p>I'm in one of my moods. School is hard and I just wanted to pour the stress out.:D<p> 


	29. Let's call it a night!

Title: Let's call it a night!

Rating: T+

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: Tuesday morning, song, lyrics. Michelle Branch

* * *

><p>"<em>Please don't drive me home tonight. I don't want to be alone. I really don't want to go..."<em>

Kyoya stared at Renge trying to decide what he should do at that point. Did this woman have to make everything harder for him? Did she have no idea what her words were implying and what was their effect on him? Careless girl.

Still, now he was caught between doing the right thing, which was sending her home and doing what he wanted, which she obviously wanted too. Damn it, those eyes of hers were wrecking havoc on him. How was it that he, Ootori Kyoya would go to the ends on the world and back for this woman's whims?

Her hands wrapped around his waist and she buried her face in his shirt. There was no escaping it now. At that very moment Kyoya knew he wouldn't let her go, he wouldn't be able to. She was really asking for it and just because she was his fiancée didn't mean she could get away with something like this.

Kyoya made her face him before attacking her lips with his. Whatever she had wanted to sat to him was now muffled between their lips. Unfortunately the lack of air separated them. However it didn't last long. Kyoya tossed Renge over his shoulder and proceeded to his room. Said girl was squealing and beating at his back to put her down. Her protests were silenced as she was tossed on the fine sheets of his bed.

Payback time!

* * *

><p>I am truly evil, I know. You may praise me now.<p> 


	30. Next Contestant

Title: Next Contestant

Rating: K+

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: next contestant, nickelback

* * *

><p>Rage was definitely what Kyoya felt right now. Pure unadulterated wrath coursed through his veins. He had half a mind to go after that guy, Johan Alain, and punch his light out. But it was clear that Renge needed him more right now and it wasn't like the guy hadn't gotten a well aimed, hard punch to his face.<p>

Kyoya was not overly violent but that Johan Alain just made his blood boil. The idiot had the nerve to make a pass at Renge and when she firmly refused him he forced his lips on hers. The cheek of him! Kyoya didn't even want to know what would've happened if the other hosts and he had not been passing by. His clenched his fist before looking at Renge again.

It was pretty clear that the girl was distressed by her flushed face and slightly teary eyes. She didn't cry though and Kyoya had to give her credit for that; Renge was a strong woman. She wiped her eyes and stood up with a determined look on her face. This wasn't the first time something like this happened and Kyoya was beside himself with finding a way to keep those fools off of Renge.

Kyoya wrapped an arm around Renge's waist and led her upstairs to clean herself up (and to undoubtedly get his reward) while the female leaned on his shoulder. The young men who looked her way were scared off with a glare, promising many unpleasant things, from Kyoya and equally evil looks from the other hosts.

There went the first day of their perfect vacation.

* * *

><p>I just wanted to write something and this thing popped up. Hope it's a good read!<p> 


	31. Life's tuff!

Title: Life's tuff!

Rating: T+

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: annoyance, mistake, parents, vacation

* * *

><p>Renge was, despite having little experience and looking very innocent, a very enthralling woman. At least that was how Kyoya saw it. So the young mogul took it upon himself to teach her what a physical relationship was like once they were engaged. He was 21 and she was 20 and despite being ready to tie the knot their parents had wanted them to know each other better.<p>

During their courtship Renge had all but driven Kyoya crazy with the way she dressed at various occasions or how she acted at certain times. One such moment had made Renge aware of the effect she had on him, though she would always blush when Kyoya mentioned it.

Kyoya and his family had gone to their beach house and Renge was invited as well. Yuuich and Akira had teased her all the way there about having to share a room with Kyoya (fact which both older brothers knew wasn't true) and not only did Kyoya not help her, he also gave her an arrogant smirk. Yoshio and his wife, Kayri had just watched everything silently.

Once they reached the lovely house (mansion-big mansion) Renge ran into a room and threw her valise on the bed, sticking her tongue out at Kyoya, who stood in the door, and saying something about his not being able to make her share with his person. She was not surprised when he attacked her lips almost savagely, pinning her to the bed. Never once had he been so passionate about her and truthfully Renge was a bit unravelled by his ministrations. His lips found her neck and his teeth softly scrapped at the thin skin while Renge tangled her fingers in Kyoya's hair, clenching and unclenching her fist.

With tremendous effort Renge managed to whisper something into Kyoya's ear. This stopped the young man from continuing as he looked her over. Her blushing face lay beneath him and her dark hazel eyes peered at his form. The hand in Kyoya's hair tugged at his locks and he nearly lost control of himself.

"Kyoya, did you hear what I said? Close the door or don't you want to?"

Not bothering to separate from her small frame Kyoya picked her up and walked to the door. His actions earned him an angry 'Kyoya' from Renge's lips and the tightening of the woman's limbs around him.

The door closed with a thud and Renge was held against it. Trapped between two hard surfaces made her breathes laboured, not that Kyoya being his smexy self didn't help. However their session was interrupted by Yoshio banging on the door demanding to see his daughter-in-law. _'What? We're not even married yet...' _such thoughts fogged up Renge's mind.

In a flash she was on her feet and the door was opened by a very aggravated Kyoya. The youngest Ootori made his way down the hall leaving a dazed Renge and a confused Yoshio behind him.

"Renge, what were you and Kyoya doing in his room?"

It was just then that Renge realised her mistake.

'Damn!'

* * *

><p>I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it! Rihanna much?<p>

Welcome weekend!


	32. Rose

Title: Rose

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: rose, colors, light pink, orange, red, coral

* * *

><p><p>

On her 21st birthday Renge received from Kyoya a huge vase full of roses. The uncommon thing about his gift was the way the flowers were arranged. There were not only red roses in the bouquet; the crimson ones were in the middle encircled by coral, orange and light pink roses.

Renge did have some knowledge of the language of flowers so she put it to good use. The red flowers were obviously the symbol of love while the coral, orange and pink ones stood for passion and desire. Did Kyoya want to say that he loved her? Perhaps. Or maybe he desired her?

The fact that the red roses were in the centre hit her just as Kyoya leaned closer to her face. The centre, middle, that meant love, and his lips crashed hers, stealing her breath away. So Kyoya loved her and he also desired her. This was a happy birthday indeed.

To show Kyoya just how happy she was, Renge threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to his while giving him a string of loving kisses. He enthusiastically responded, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, all but crushing her to him. Renge didn't mind, the pressure felt nice, especially when Kyoya was responsible for it.

* * *

><p><p>

Two words: pointless fluff. Sorry for not updating for some time. I have been really busy so please bear with me.


	33. Grief

Title: Grief

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: grief, childbirth, child loss

* * *

><p>"There is no greater pain for a parent than loosing a child."<p>

Renge remembered her mother's words as grief washed over her. They rang loud and clear in her ears while tears poured down her face almost like a flood. Her hair was cropped short barely touching her shoulder and her hands were clasped together. Kyoya was sitting next to her, as white as a sheet, trembling almost violently.

A particularly loud sob was torn from her throat, moment in which her husband of three years stormed towards the door, slamming it as he exited the hospital room. His loud curses burned her ears, but Renge could do nothing besides crying. Voices from the other side of the wall reached her and she prayed to anyone who was listening to give Kyoya and herself some strength to get over this.

Her mother's words haunted her. They were said when her female parent lost her second child and Renge could now feel a new bond forming with the woman. The expression fit the way she felt right now.

The child she lost, the one she would never get to hold made Renge want to shout out. But she couldn't so instead she bathed the world in her tears. This was not supposed to happen to her and Kyoya. They were supposed to lead a happy life together, yet fate was cruel and robbed her of the most precious gift she could have ever received.

It had been horrible. She lost the baby in a car accident. A drunk driver crashed into the car she was in. She and her driver sustained minor physical wounds and that drunkard scumbag had no injuries at all. Fate was cruel. She hadn't even known she was pregnant and all that blood when they rushed her to the hospital scared her. Kyoya came to her as fast as it was humanly possible but the news of her forced miscarriage hit them both with unimaginable power.

Outside things seemed to have calmed down and Renge was grateful for that. Kyoya entered her room once again no longer looking as livid as before. He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hands in his; kissing the small fists they formed. Renge no longer able to stop herself hugged her husband and sobbed one more time in his shoulder. His strong hands rubbed her back allowing his woman to drive out her grief.

When Kyoya had learned about Renge's accident he had been frightened, terrified by the possibility of loosing her, yet fate had been crueller to his wonderful wife. She lost a baby, her child and Kyoya would have given anything to close the aching, raw wound in her heart but he could not do even that for her. He cursed his inability to sooth her and he cursed that drunken driver. Truthfully when he went out that door he wanted to rip that bastard apart but alas his brothers stopped him. The rest of his family came to the hospital when they heard about it but none entered the room considering that Kyoya and Renge had much to talk over.

So it was that Kyoya stayed all night up with Renge comforting her and Renge gave him the power that he needed to take care of her.

* * *

><p>Losing a child is very traumatising and I just wanted to point out what happens when someone with no conscience is given a driver's license and a car.<p>

People, don't drink and drive! For Haven's sake.

Hope to see you on a happier note next time.


	34. Sticky mess

Title: Sticky mess

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: vacation

* * *

><p>Cool air was slithering in through opened windows and the desert sand shone in the dim glow of the moon. The curtains fluttered with the pace set by the light blowing breeze. A damp Kyoya watched an equally damp Renge sleep. Her hair was messily sprawled on her pillow, some strands sticking to her skin and her hand held a thin sheet above her chest. Her skin glistered in the soft light, looking unearthly pale, almost like a goddesses'.<p>

Dark eyes skimmed Renge's barely covered form and Kyoya reflected on the reason of them being here. It was quite simple actually, Kyoya being the indulgent husband he was promised to take Renge on a trip wherever she wanted to go. Renge being the person she was chose a small but beautiful country called Emand, an Arabic state. With her mind made up they rented a villa and proceeded to spend three weeks there.

Upon the ending of their first night in Emand Renge made sure to repay her husband for his generosity. The result was this stick, but pleasant mess they made in the passion the two shared. One would think it was almost scary, the intensity with which they expressed their love. But right now everything was calm and Kyoya felt sleep pulling at him so he slid closer to Renge seeking her warm skin under the covers. He pressed himself as close as possible to his wife and let the tranquil atmosphere lull him to dreamland.

* * *

><p>Short and sweet. I really need a vacation. Tomorrow I have a really big test so root for me alright? See ya'll soon.<p> 


	35. Woman

Title: Woman

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: woman

* * *

><p>Woman was the correct term to be used in describing an individual like Renge. She had long flowing hair, alluring hazel eyes, soft and full lips along with an enchanting physique. Yet Renge's personality was just as lovely and Kyoya found himself completely pulled in by her.<p>

Her movements were graceful beyond words yet she always seemed to make people comfortable enough around her when she was clearly some kind of deity. A goddess yet still human enough for love and to love. To love Kyoya as much as he loved her.

His goddess loved him and Kyoya considered himself very lucky to hold Renge's affections, after all there were many other men out there who wanted her. The important thing was that she chose him, that she was happy with him. She was really a woman suited for spending her life with him.

* * *

><p>I'm back to short and sweet. The semester is almost ending and once again I'm working my head off in order to get good final marks. Wish me luck.<p> 


	36. Humor

Title: Humor

Rating: K

Pairing: implied-KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: humor, sarcasm

* * *

><p>'<em>Life has a way of screwing you over. Kind of like an old friend that has one hand patting your back while the other one holds a knife slowly inching down. Usually the cut is deep, deep enough to hurt even after it scars. And scars have a certain method of rubbing the past in your face, making sure to sugar-coat nothing.'<em>

At least that was the conclusion Renge came to after hours and hours crawling by while she had dinner with her husband and their families. Said husband, Ootori Kyoya, kept light conversation with the guests, sarcasm soaking his words. Of course, unless you were Renge it wouldn't be obvious. To Renge it was just evident, evident like her sudden urge to bury her face in her palms. She restrained such impulses.

'_And when you finally you got past everything it all just whirlwinds back in your life. It makes a mess, mess, a total mess. Why does everything have to be so complicated?'_

* * *

><p>Sarcasm is good. Very, very good. I'll try to update more in the days to come.<p> 


	37. Heartless

Title: Heartless

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: heartless, emotion, feelings

* * *

><p>Renge sat at a table in the 3rd Music Room staring at a blank page before her. On the same table a few pencils were scattered about. Slender arms rose above the Renge's head as she stretched. Her dark honey locks flowed with the movement, cascading down her back and shoulders. The yellow Ouran uniform rippled along with Renge's shifting.<p>

Kyoya watched her from his place at a table surrounded by a few of his fans. Their giggled and coos annoyed him to no end but instead of shooing them away he smiled pleasantly, like indulging a small kid. His glasses glinted as the object of his interest unwound, stretching her limbs. Oddly enough Renge resembled a feline when she did that. Even odder was the effect it had on Kyoya. The Shadow King's nonexistent heart thumped in his chest and he had the sudden urge to look away. Or was it to not look away? The hesitance irritated him.

Manicured fingernails, flamboyant in their red colour, latched onto his forearm and his attention shifted from the club's manager to one of the clients. A pout filled his vision as the female who clung to him complained about being ignored. He countered her remark with a witty reply of his. The other occupants of the table squealed or giggled. All the noise was made Kyoya's ears bleed. But apparently it also grabbed Renge's attention.

The French-Japanese looked him dead in the eyes. Her expression was blank, as if everything bored her. A perfect poker-face. One that Kyoya would enjoy breaking. Vacancy didn't suit Renge; it wouldn't do for her to be so bland when emotion looked so good on her. She wore her felling with distinct grace and unyielding determination. One smile of hers could light up the night sky. One small gesture was enough to turn his occasional sour moods to strangely pleasant dispositions; this always made his question his sanity. Renge affected Kyoya more then he was willing to admit, or acknowledge for that matter.

Whatever it was about her that ignited his feelings was something beyond his power of understanding.

* * *

><p>This kind of paves the way to love. It's not love yet, mind you. Just curiosity.<p>

TenTenD over & out!


	38. Perfect

Title: Perfect

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: perfect, love, lover

**Warning: Slightly AU!**

* * *

><p>There had been a point in her life when Renge pictured a relationship like this: <em>perfect<em> guy + herself = _perfect_ love. Because Renge herself was perfect and she damned well deserved it. But that was the fantasy of a teenage girl who knew nothing about real life.

It came as a shock when she met Ootori Kyoya and fell for him despite his imperfections. His flaws ere precisely what attracted her to him. But she would tell him that, never. So she did the next best thing; she treated him like he didn't really matter, with that kind of slightly-curious-but-not really attitude she could summon at any time. And he didn't give up; he kept pestering her until she thought she might go crazy. In the end her only option was to accept him

Kyoya was by far better than perfect. He was controlling, impatient and rude and very obstinate, not to mention possessive. And everything boiled down to her. Renge would be lying if she said that feeling his arm sneak protectively around her waist didn't make her happy or that being suddenly pressed into the wall and kissed thoroughly during their fights didn't make her heart skip beats. She loved those times when he just lost control with her and they'd end up exhausted and spent but very willing to give it another go.

But the best was that Kyoya did truly love her and she loved him back. Not only physically. She loved him in any imaginable way. Her world revolved around him and his moods, needs, desires and wishes. Renge loved him with everything she was and for the very life of her she would never give him up. And neither would he if one was to judge by the way his fingers dug in her hips and his lips sought hers, there in the intimacy of their bedroom, hidden away from prying eyes.

Her skirt hitched higher as his hands travelled upwards. He was lost, lost in her and he never wanted to go back. Kyoya was perfectly content to just remain as he was, lost in her, away from everything and everyone. She was his perfect match, the one thing he would never be willing to sacrifice and the one person who could captivate him.

Now, love had a whole other meaning for Renge, love was Kyoya, simple as that. Nothing more and nothing less, just Kyoya and his perfect imperfections that made her heart thunder and squirm in her chest like it was trying to get out.

* * *

><p>And I'm back. Sorry for the long absence. I won't try to make excuses; the sole reason for not updating was laziness. But now I give to you 'Perfect'. I apologise if it's a bit rusty.<p> 


	39. Clocks

Title: Clocks

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: clock, sleep, business trip, marriage

* * *

><p>Renge absolutely loathed sleeping on her own. As a child she would crawl in her parents' bed and as she grew older she would play those dating games of hers to keep the sleep at bay. But this wasn't the case now. She had long ago gotten over those silly human imitations. Renge was older and more refined, definitely wiser and a whole lot more grounded.<p>

At sixteen she would go to sleep thinking about Miyabi and she would wake up wishing she could find him somewhere in the real world. So she wasn't lonely. Then she met Kyoya and he turned her life upside down. After that there was that brief episode when she thought Haruhi was a boy but it was still Kyoya that attracted her most. He finished high school one year before her and by the time he was in his second year of college Renge was leaving for France.

The next two years, until she turned twenty, Renge filled with studying in her beloved France. She did have a couple of boyfriends but it never lasted more than two-three dates. This was either because Renge compared them with Kyoya every time, and in consequence found them lacking, or because they mistook Renge for something she was not. She had just started dating a sweet college classmate of hers when she met Kyoya again. They were at a social gathering, the boyfriend having offered to escort her, and they just bumped into each other. For a second Renge forgot how to breathe. Kyoya gave her that polite smile of his and Renge had the urge to smack him. At that exact moment her escort calmly walked next to her and looped an arm around her waist. Renge suddenly wanted to hit him too. She was about to excuse herself when she noticed the guys were having some sort of staring contest. So instead of saying anything the young woman left in a huff.

Fifteen minutes later her third relationship was over. Two days later her father told her she would be getting married shortly. At first Renge had protested, she still hat to finish college and date at least one man for love. But her father was unyielding. Instead he told her she could finish her college in her soon-to-be husband's country and that in time she would surely grow fond of her life partner. The matter was closed. Renge did the only thing she could do; she started packing although she had no idea who this fiancé was. One week later she found herself on a flight to Tokyo, harbouring some strange feelings. She almost fainted when she saw the Ootori's bodyguards waiting for her at the airport.

Twp months later, through which Kyoya kept complaining that it was too long, they were married and Renge was stuck with him, quite literally for Kyoya rarely left her side if it could be helped, for life. And that childish fascination for him grew into love; Renge found that she didn't mind him sticking close to her. Eventually she grew so used to him always being that that by the time she was twenty-one she could no longer sleep without him.

So now a twenty something Ootori Renge was sitting on the bed just watching the seconds crawl by. She silently cursed the clock and then started praying that Kyoya would come back soon. This was the only disadvantage of marrying a businessman; they were prone to taking a lot of , stupid in Renge's opinion, business trips.

* * *

><p>Because imaptience is so much more beautiful on Renge's face. I may have had an overdose of 'evil'...or maybe not.<p> 


	40. Change

Title: Change

Rating: T, for suggestiveness

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge, mentioned Haruhi/Tamaki, Tamaki/Renge and Kyoya/Haruhi

Prompts: affair, love

* * *

><p><em>Everything changes at some point.<em>

Kyoya had never believed the saying to be true. Until now. He had always thought that noting would change. After the host club disbanded, granted he had been a bit nostalgic but it didn't change who he was. Nothing could shake him. The only thing that got close to shocking him was Haruhi getting married. Tamaki had been heartbroken. Apparently Boston had a lot to offer to the small brunette, including a husband who was not Tamaki. It was then that Kyoya's love for Haruhi disappeared altogether. She was no more than a familiar stranger to him from that point on and he treated her accordingly.

Renge had been a lot more vocal at Haruhi's decision. Kyoya remembered it well. She stormed in Haruhi's apartment, her face flushed and eyes sparking with anger. She started screaming about betrayal and shamelessness. However Haruhi's lack of remorse knocked her to the floor. Kyoya could clearly picture her defeated expression. A pang of emotion coiled in his stomach when Renge squeezed Tamaki's hand and spitefully verbalized, "Whatever, you were never worth it. I hope you're happy." Haruhi had given her a cold smile and Renge shuffled outside, Tamaki in tow. Kyoya had followed them out without missing a single beat.

They moved Tamaki in with Kyoya, fearing the worst for their friend. Renge had been a constant presence in his life ever since. While she didn't officially reside with the two men she would visit almost daily. Tamaki was grateful for the distraction she provided. Kyoya on the other hand started needing her. Without him knowing Renge started being essential to his wellbeing. A conversation with his older sister made him realise he was in love with Renge. Upon telling her just that, the French-Japanese girl giggled and hit his shoulder playfully. She told to quit joking and sauntered to Tamaki.

The days that followed Kyoya tried to make her see that he was indeed in love with her. Renge was slow to realise but when she did she had only one thing to say, "I can't be in a relationship with you." The statement cut him like a thousand knifes. Still he asked her to explain. "Tamaki asked me to be his girlfriend." The admission hit him even harder. In a moment of irrational panic he forced her in a kiss.

"I loved you…" she told him a little later when they were both lying spent on his bed, bodies sticky and still warm, "This can't happen again." With that she got up and started gathering her clothes. Kyoya watched her slip into her garments. She moved swiftly with well-calculated movements and grace he hadn't been aware she possessed. Renge looked at him one last time before walking out the door. For some reason Kyoya felt his heart sinking in the pit of his stomach. An odd feeling gripped him as he rose from the bed. He punched a wall and swore softly.

Despite what Renge said, Kyoya always found a way to get her alone in a room. There he'd convince her to give in to him and after she would tell him it was the last time. The cycle would repeat over and over again. Tamaki was either unaware or he didn't care. Kyoya suspected it was the latter as he made sure to leave marks on Renge's body. Not even Tamaki was that stupid.

Relief washed over Kyoya one sunny afternoon. Tamaki had just moved out, not offering any sort of explanation. Renge rushed in and momentarily froze when she set her eyes on him. "I told him everything." She said once he trapped her against the wall. "I couldn't lie to him, to myself anymore." Kyoya grumbled his approval as he nuzzled her neck. "He had known all this time. I feel so bad. I'm no better than her." Kyoya's protests at her words were clear as daylight. He told her Tamaki never expected more than platonic love from her so she shouldn't feel guilty.

"I on the other hand," Kyoya whispered against her skin, "I want all of you. I love you." Renge's eyes filled with tears. The sobs shook her whole frame and Kyoya declared his love for her over and over again. "I love you so much, I still do. I never stopped."She confessed between sobs. Kyoya kissed her with renewed fervour, clutching her body to his in a tight grip.

_And sometimes, if luck is on our side, things change for the better._

* * *

><p>I think this is a bit cryptic. Anyway I wanted to write a KyoyaRenge for sometime now but couldn't find anything to inspire me. I hope this makes for a good read.


	41. Restless

Title: Restless

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: pregnancy, child

Warning: VERY short!

* * *

><p><p>

Renge stares at her sleeping husband, a small smile adorning her features. He turns over, pulling the covers with him. Renge sighs and rubs a circular pattern over her stomach, where his baby is growing. She's sleep but rest eludes her so instead she watches Kyoya do so and whispers quietly their baby. She tells the child little nothings hoping that he hears her, and knows that he is loved.

She refers to the child as a 'he' because she is almost certain it will turn out to be a boy. Something tells her he'll be just like his father. She smiles at the thought. Kyoya secretly wants a daughter; Renge knows but she's still sure this baby is a boy. They can have a daughter after.

A sudden movement drags her out of her thoughts. She places her hand on her very obvious pregnant middle and smile somewhat dreamily thinking about the child. Renge starts humming under her breath unconsciously. Apparently that disturbs Kyoya's sleep because he stands up with a grunt ready to yell at whoever woke him.

Kyoya freezes when his eyes land on his pregnant wife. His eyes roan her form and rest on her swollen abdomen. His stare softens and his anger dissipates. Instead he looks at Renge's face. Surprisingly she's also looking at him. The woman smiles disarmingly and Kyoya can't help pulling her in a chaste kiss. Mindful of the child growing inside of her he hugs his wife and tells her to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

I just wanted a sweet moment between Kyoya and Renge.


	42. Endearment

Title: Endearment

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: love, marriage, child

Companion of _'Restless'_

* * *

><p>Kyoya opens his eyes slowly. He sits up with a small grunt and looks at the clock on the nightstand. The red digits flash in front of his eyes and Kyoya realizes that he'll be having a sleepless night yet again. While it doesn't bother him, he's not thrilled about it either. He rolls over so he faces his sleeping wife.<p>

Renge sleeps peacefully facing the ceiling. One of her dainty hands rest on her protruding abdomen, unconsciously she rubs circular motions on it. Kyoya smiles at the scene. He has seen Renge doing this before when she was awake. It was a sign that she was thinking about the baby. Maybe right now she was dreaming their baby. Kyoya closed his eyes to picture it; a small baby girl with Renge's warm eyes and bright smile.

His wife seemed sure that the baby was going to be a boy and had been shocked when he told her he'd rather it was a girl. But Kyoya can say he'd be happy with either a boy, or a girl. He would love him or her just the same regardless of the gender.

Kyoya reaches one hand to his wife's abdomen and pats the baby bump with affection. Renge murmurs in her sleep and Kyoya can make out her love confession and his name. He smiles again and leans his head next to her ear. "I love you, darling." Renge's lips stretch in a content grin but she doesn't wake.

* * *

><p><p>

Kyoya lets his demon mask slip for a few short moments. I'm inviting my readers to witness it with me.

Again this is short, the exact same number of words as for the previous one.


	43. Tradition

Title: Tradition

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: tradition

* * *

><p><p>

Renge stilled her trembling body, and she stared absently outside the window into the night sky. The stars twinkled merrily back at her. The girl shifted on the mattress strengthening the knot on the sash holding her yukata together. The silk caressed her skin but she ignored it and slowly turned her head to the door as if waiting for someone to come in. Renge licked her cracked lips and checked tie holding her hair this time. Again she tugged at the white yukata encasing her form and turned to the door.

Kyoya entered the room, elegance and power emanating off of him. He eyes the opened window for a short second before his eyes turn upon Renge. The stare he gave her was undecipherable; there was too little emotion in his stormy orbs for Renge to know what he was feeling. His black suit blended with the darkness as Kyoya moved closer to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed. His aura was relaxed; Kyoya wasn't pressuring Renge but he wasn't dismissing her either.

Their parents wished for them two to marry; tradition demanded they went along to their parents' wishes. So here they were, bound to one another in sacred matrimony. According to custom tonight they were supposed to consummate the marriage. Still Kyoya wasn't much of a traditional in the strict sense of the word so he didn't really expect Renge to follow it either. The young man was more interested in getting to know her. After all the only time he had spoken to her was before the ceremony and it lasted a mere ten minutes.

On her part Renge stared at the Kyoya, looking lost and hopeful at the same time. The whole situation confused her. She was too young for this, Kyoya mused and outstretched his hand to her face, silently watching as she shrank back from him. The man sighed and upturned his palm to the ceiling. A silent invitation, Renge understood and put her own hand in his. This was a truce. He was willing to wait and Renge was willing to try and make things work. Marriage was a permanent bond.

With a small inclination of his head Kyoya rose from the bed and started to leave. Renge latched onto his side in a hurry, desperately wanting to not be alone. Kyoya understood and returned her to the sheets. He went out the door with a promise to be back after he had changed. He strode back in and settled on the bed at a decent distance from his new wife. Renge looked thankful at his action so Kyoya closed his eyes. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight but that didn't mean Renge would also go without.

* * *

><p><p>

Well, once again I wanted to write a KyoRen and I came up with this. I hope it satisfies my readers. Tradition is a double edged sword.


	44. Sinking

Title: Sinking

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: drinking, alcoholism, pain

* * *

><p><p>

Kyoya downed a drink, then another and another after that. Truthfully he had long ago lost count of how many drinks he'd had up until this point. All he knew was that it wasn't enough. No it wasn't near enough to help him forget. His fist clenched at his side and he swore viciously before pouring himself another drink. He only wanted to forget but somehow his mind kept bringing those images up again and again.

On cue images of Renge flashed behind his eyelids; she was smiling, spinning round and round, her auburn hair afloat. She mouthed something to him and Kyoya's heart squeezed painfully in his chest. In a fit of rage he threw his glass to the floor and started trashing the kitchen. He was livid, angry at the world, angry at Renge but mostly at himself. He could've had her here with him, if only he had been more careful. He shouldn't have let her go out on her own. A scream of utter rage and despair tore the through the silence.

Again flashes of Renge tormented him. With every ounce of strength left in him Kyoya dragged his tired body across the hall. He opened one of the closed doors and entered the eerily quiet room. There on a crisp white bed laid Renge, various machines attached to her pale form to keep her alive. The steady beeping comforted Kyoya; it was the only mercy he had in these moments. Renge looked too pale, almost white, and too thin, and Kyoya wanted to rip his hair out at the sight of her. He should have walked with her, this wouldn't have happened then.

Instead he fell to his knees next to her bed. His hands gripped one of hers, and he held on for dear life. His lips murmured a too familiar prayer, a plea for forgiveness. Grey eyes burnt with unshed tears and Kyoya just wanted Renge to open her eyes. He wanted her eyelids to flutter; he needed to see those hazel eyes, his favorite pair of eyes, open to see the light. The contents of his stomach threatened to spill at her lack of response. A few short moments after Kyoya laughed bitterly. With a kiss to her translucent forehead he stumbled out of the room, tripping and falling on the carpet.

In his mind Kyoya knew that if Renge decided to let go he couldn't follow. He was too much of a coward for that. But the pain of loosing her, the mere thought of it made him tremble. A wave of sickness hit his body. Kyoya didn't bother to get up; he'd much rather lay where he was and dream of Renge. He could feel her presence, dull and weak. But the sweetness of it still had him basking in it.

* * *

><p><p>

This is slightly dark and twisted but I have a good explanation. I heard a song, a tragic little thing indeed, and couldn't help myself. I promise to write something happier next time. :)


	45. Aware

Title: Aware

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: unconscious, aware

* * *

><p><em>Crash. <em>The sound pierced Renge's silence. It sounded far off but something about it made her want to open her eyes. She tried really her to get her eyelids to at least move a little bit. They didn't budge. Another crash shook the house. The thump of feet was getting closer and closer. Renge realised she knew who was approaching. It was Kyoya; it had to be. Her heart stirred in her chest.

A creak was heard, signalling that the door was opened. Something warm touched her hand. It was a palm, Kyoya's hand. Renge wanted nothing more than to wake up and see his steely grey eyes. She missed those piercing stormy orbs that saw right through her. Again her attempts were met with failure.

Hazily she heard Kyoya laugh. It wasn't a happy chuckle, the kind that warmed her heart; the chortle was bitter, filled with self-loathing. In her mind Renge yelled at him to stop. She couldn't stand that sound. He stopped sharply, and his thumb caressed her hand for a few moments. Warm, chapped lips pressed to her forehead and the stale smell of alcohol filled her nostrils. The knowledge that Kyoya had been drinking, and a large amount by the power of the scent, made Renge's stomach roil in protest. But still the gesture warmed her insides and once more she wanted to be able to move. She would've liked so much to wrap him in her arms and sooth away his worries.

The warmth evaporated just as quickly as it came. Dimly, Renge thought that Kyoya might've gone away but a loud thump let her know that was not the case. The smell of alcohol still wafted around her so Kyoya was still there, no doubt. Her mind searched for his presence.

With a last effort, Renge tried to open her eyes. To her surprise, tired eyelids moved, parting long lashes. The room was dark and Renge was too tired for it to matter. Slowly she shifted her head to look around. Her eyes were drawn to the lean figure laying on the carped.

* * *

><p>Pam pam pam! There, now Renge is awake and aware. Good for her, neh?<p> 


	46. 3 AM

Title: 3AM

Rating: K+

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: fight, guitar, rain, 3am, matchbox 20,

* * *

><p><p>

Renge crashes on the couch, her heart beating frantically and lips murmuring strings of unintelligible words. Mocha eyes dart about the room. She's breathing harder now. Translucent skin glimmers as tears make a wet path on her cheeks. It takes her everything not to scream out. How she wishes she could just let go.

Kyoya's guitar rests at the foot of the – their – bed. The strings are taut, ready to be pinched. The memories of her boyfriend playing that tune for her fills her head and Renge can only cry harder. Her voice is hoarse but she still manages to hum the familiar song.

Her trembling hands reach for the instrument. Long fingers – not that long compared to Kyoya's – coil around it and pull up. Renge grazes her nails against the cords and listens to the sound. And suddenly she's no longer mad at Kyoya and thinks that the fight was stupid. The reason for it was stupid.

* * *

><p><p>

_She says, "It's all gonna end and it might as well be my fault."  
>And she only sleeps when it's raining.<br>And she screams, and her voice is straining…  
><em>_- Matchbox 20, 3 am_

* * *

><p><p>

Kyoya opens the door of his flat as quietly as he can – which is not very quiet, he's sure – and stumbles inside. His alcohol infused brain refuses to cooperate and Kyoya almost falls to his knees. Steely eyes close in annoyance. He doesn't want – is too scared - to fight with Renge again. He'd rather sleep.

Thankfully he finds her asleep in their bed. She's holding his guitar, and her face is streaked with tears. Kyoya's heart clenches. He never meant to make her cry. He knows that the fight was stupid. They both said – yelled – stupid things and the words – accusations – stung. Kyoya sighs and cradles his head in his hands.

The storm outside gives him a headache. He blinks the pain away and curses softly under his breath. Gently he pries Renge's hands from his jet black guitar and sets it at the foot of the bed. Throwing his shirt to the floor, Kyoya climbs into the bed and hugs Renge close. He brushes his fingers through her hair.

* * *

><p><em>She says, "Baby,<br>it's 3 am, I must be lonely."  
>When she says "Baby,<br>well, I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes… __- Matchbox 20, 3 am_

* * *

><p>Renge stirs awake and automatically glances to her right. Kyoya is sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiles and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. She's a bit worried that he might still be angry. The day before – oh, what a horrible day it was – still makes her shiver in annoyance – and fright – and remorse.<p>

She holds her breath when to the other side. Slowly – quietly – Renge gets up and rushes to the kitchen. Her hands grab the two dietetic soft drinks cans and hurries back to the bedroom. She sets both down and climbs back into bed – ever so slowly as to not wake him – and leans down to kiss Kyoya again.

As if he'd been expecting it – and who's to say he wasn't – Kyoya wraps his arms around Renge to keep her still. His lips brush against hers. For once he doesn't need anything else but her kisses. This is his way of apologising for the fight – and the cruel words – and making thinks right.

* * *

><p><p>

_She's got a little bit of something, God, it's better than nothing.  
>And in her colour portrait world she believes that she's got it all.<br>She swears the moon don't hang quite as high as it used to… __- Matchbox 20, 3 am_

* * *

><p><p>

Later Kyoya tells her he's sorry. Renge apologises right back. And they are back to being two young people in love. Nothing feels better than being together and it's as it had always been. Renge is happy and he is happy and the little misunderstanding don't matter all that much. Not really. Not anymore.

Kyoya even tells Renge about coming home drunk. She scrunches her nose in displeasure but quirks a smile nonetheless when he complains about his headache. She's sympathetic though and lets him rest his head on her lap. Her fingers ruffle his hair in a loving manner. Once she smiles the pain is a lot duller.

Renge whispers something to him and Kyoya whispers it back. The guitar is still in its place when he reaches for it. His fingers strum the sturdy threads. Renge hums along in time with the tune. She genuinely seems to enjoy herself so Kyoya plays and plays until he can't feel his fingers. Renge gives each digit a kiss.

* * *

><p>So, do you like this my dear readers?<p> 


	47. Casual cruelty

Title: Casual cruelty

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: white wedding

* * *

><p><p>

The white shined brightly in the mirror, skirts caressing the wooden floors softly. Little beads gleamed in the sunlight as ivory fingers ghosted lightly over them. Renge turned her warm gaze from the reflection. Warily she arranged the gauzy veil over face and bit softly into her lip. A breath later, she threw another look towards her copy with light caramel locks framing her face. She forced her lips to stretch in a smile while silently cursing the sun for shining so brightly. It would be harder to hide when she was so easily seen. The veil could only cover that much.

A sequence of knocks on the door made Renge whirled around. She eyed her father; the older man smiled charmingly at his daughter and she could only respond in kind. Gliding over to him she bent her head to kiss his hand. This would be the last time. The very last, she promised herself. After today she would no longer be under his influence. But she wouldn't be free either. From one gilded cage to another; this was her destiny and it was not up to her to oppose what was meant to be. Tears stung her eyes as she fought to hold them back.

Her father's hand joined hers and Renge set herself to follow him, like always. In the garden all eyes fell on her and Renge put her practiced smile on, ignoring the pain tormenting her. She barely managed to hold her sobs in and not burst into tears when steely eyes, like clouds before a storm, caught her on the isle. She almost turned to him, to the man she loved. But she didn't instead she looked ahead to the man she was going to marry. Blue eyes skimmed over her softly and Renge's heart shuddered lightly at the sight of Tamaki.

Until the very last moment she had expected it to be a nightmare. She had thought that Kyoya would say something, anything, to stop it. But he didn't A scandal would be born if he dared. And he didn't dare. Renge hated herself for falling in love with a coward. And she hated herself for being a coward, for simply agreeing to go along with the wedding. She could've said something. Instead she let Tamaki lift the veil and press his lips to hers, ignoring Kyoya's pale shade and his tightly closed eyes when they came apart. She had to let him go.

* * *

><p>It's been some time since I've had anything to add to my little drabble collection. I'm trying my hand at emotional wreckage and I think it came out pretty well. Those poor rich people.<p> 


	48. Peerage

Title: Peerage

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: Japanese nobility, Empire of Japan, peerage

* * *

><p><em>1890, Kyoto, Empire of Japan<em>

Houshakuji-hakushaku sat before the fireplace letting the warm light bathe him. To his right his ever faithful concubine, Noriko, sat in her lavish dark green kimono, tendrils of reddish-gold hair framing her face. As second to his consort she should not have been permitted to sit by him so closely, yet the death of his first wife, Akane, had yet to release him from its grief. He turned just slightly to look at her. Jelena Deminova had come from the steppes of Russia, sold by her father to a danshaku who had died never having gazed upon her. The danshaku's wife turned her out and so she was forced to beg for a living. On one cold winter day she had the fortune of coming to his door just as he was leaving. Noting her beauty even under the filth that covered her, Houshakuji-hakushaku offered her the position of mistress. It was wise of her to say yes.

Twenty years later, she was the mother of his only child: a daughter. Akane had been unable to provide him with a child, suffering from a string of miscarriages in the early years of their marriage that left her unable to ever get pregnant again. Jelena had been the perfect solution to their problem. She fell pregnant months after coming to them, yet her progeny had been stillborn. She had given birth to a son that first time. Three years later she was with child again. That one would become his heir, Houshakuji-hime, Renge. Initially Jelena had named her daughter Vera but it was soon changed to Renge, Jelena herself being gifted the name of Noriko. Renge had been the light of their lives, a happy and healthy child, beloved of her family.

But now the girl was seventeen. She was in full bloom and people had started to notice, especially because of her looks so close to her mother's. Renge was a pint sized fair-haired, dark-eyed girl who had other nobles stepping over themselves to have her smile at them. Of course, she was also very fortunate to be the sole inheritor of her father's wealth. No doubt the other peers knew about that. Still, little Renge was quite adept with her pointy tongue, so as to cut through them like lightning. She was too dear to her old father's heart to be given to some ungrateful aristocrat who would have no idea how to please her. Nonetheless the pressure put on their family was growing. Renge was of a certain age and people expected her to make an advantageous union.

The hakushaku's ears were still ringing from Ootori-koshaku's proposal. A high ranking noble, old in his age, the koshaku wanted his youngest son married and Renge was deemed a suitable match. At this very instant the two younglings were together in another room, closely supervised by a housemaid. Houshakuji-hakushaku could only imagine what the young man was saying to his precious Renge. She was a treasure, one he would not part with unless absolutely necessary. Although to be fair Ootori-koshaku's son was an extraordinary person, capable and driven by ambition. If any man could make his daughter happy, it would surely be Ootori Kyoya. Kyoya would one day reach the position of hakushaku upon the death of Renge's father and maybe even that of koshaku. Undoubtedly Renge would fit quite well in his life.

* * *

><p>To explain a few things: The titles and ranks in this piece pertain to the age when Japan was known as an Empire, namely between <em>1869-1947<em>. The peerage was known as _Kazoku_ (literally "flowery/illustrious lineage") and its titles were hereditary.

Here you have a list of titles and their counterparts that are better known to us:

Prince / Duke - _kōshaku_

Marquess - _kōshaku_

_Earl / Count - hakushaku_

Viscount - _shishaku_

Baron - _danshaku_

Nota bene,_ hime _is a term that refers to any lady of noble birth, not only to a princess. Also, for a princess the title _ō__jo_ is used.


	49. Wishing well

Title: Wishing well

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: water spirit, water, wishing well, seduction

* * *

><p>„Don't wander too far, Renge-chan!" the old woman yelled after her granddaughter. The girl laughed mischievously, but nodded her head. "And stay away from the well or the spirit will take you away!"<p>

Despite assuring her grandmother that she would stay away from the well, Renge found herself in front of it. Perching her body on the edge and throwing her legs over rim. Something called to her. Wary of her precarious position she gripped the stone frame, nails digging in. From inside the sound of water moving reached to Renge's ears. She leaned in closer, her unbound hair falling over her shoulders. Underneath the water murmured little endearment like sounds.

A brush against her foot made Renge shiver. She strained her eyes, trying to see through the darkness down below. There was nothing there. However, whatever had touched her was now sliding over her calves. The water sloshed, droplets caressing her skin. Her yukata was soaked; Renge could feel the cloth dragging downwards, it's weight increased by water. Unseen hands rose to her knees; strong fingers clenched in the thin material of her garment, widening the slit. Those same hands glided to her hips, leaving behind a wet trail.

The languorous pull grew in insistence. Dimly, Renge realized that she might be dealing with one of those water spirits that dwelled in wells waiting for an unknowing innocent maiden to succumb under their charm. As if knowing the prey had figured its game out the spirit took form and startled Renge. Assuming a handsome face with striking grey eyes it caught her undivided attention. The soul climbed higher until its chin was resting on her knee; it was surprisingly solid. A shock of black hair splayed across her uncovered skin and over her yukata. Water seeped into her very being.

Marble against ivory, and the spirit curved its lips in a seductive smile. Alarms blared in Renge's mind but her hands were already untangling from their place. She couldn't help asking, "Who are you?" Her mind already knew the answer.

Pale lips parted, "I am Kyoya." And he dragged her down, down with him, into the water.

Water surrounded her; above and below water, everywhere water. Her grandmother's warnings ringed in her ears. The water drowned her as Kyoya's lips fused to hers. Her lungs burned because everything was water and the warnings were meaningless. Renge closed her dark eyes when Kyoya wrapped his arms around her. Cold and dark, she was now water.

Above the sun shone and an old woman walked the ground searching for a daughter. "Renge! Where are you child?" There was no answer to her question but the sound of whispering water from the well.

* * *

><p>I have no excuse, I know. This is a pointless show of Kyoya's seduction skills, using Renge as the (happy and thoroughly accepting) prey. Hope you had fun.<p> 


	50. Illicit

Title: Illicit

Rating: T

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: love affair, adultery, old man-young woman-marriage, sweethearts

* * *

><p><em>Mistress<em>. The word embedded itself in Renge's mind with surprising force. The heiress stood, her back to the couch, staring at Kyoya in a stunned fashion. Stormy eyes regarded her with the warmth of the proverbial iceberg as Kyoya's mouth set itself in a thin taut line. Only then did it occur to Renge that he was serious. She blanched and took a seat, fearing that her legs would give way otherwise. Kyoya was nothing if not bold in his approach; to presume that she was so venal as to accept such a proposal, Renge visibly shuddered. She had her duties to abide to.

"I beg that you wouldn't approach me with such an offer. Kyoya, I am a married woman. What would people say? What would my husband say? I can't do this to him," she explained, hoping that he would let the matter drop and not taunt her with such impossible things. She refused to be responsible of shaming her husband.

As unyielding as a stone wall, Kyoya pressed on, "Your husband doesn't have to know, Renge. But if you really want my opinion, I don't think he would care either way. He is too tangled up in his own lovers. After all, I wouldn't have to ask this of you if you had done what you did." When he put his mind to it Kyoya could be cruel.

Renge flinched noticeably; it was so like him to throw her foolish refusal back in her face and remind her exactly why he pursued her so. Of course she knew about her husband's extramarital liaisons but that was the way it had always been in their sphere; she never cared much for that. It was not her place to judge. "Kyoya, you are my friend and I care about you; however what you're asking of me is not done. You know that."

"Madam," Kyoya replied frostily,"I care little for what is done and what is not. You've already obtained what you wanted of your marriage to that old fool. Or have you misled me all those years ago? Do you really prefer your husband's attentions over all others?"

Taking a moment to consider his words she also thought about the elder gentleman her family had forced her to wed, thus landing her in this position. At sixteen she had been madly in love with Ootori Kyoya, a third son who didn't have much to offer. Her parents had forbid her to see him and then foisted her on the old widower who was to become her husband. Renge had tried every trick she knew to escape, yet nothing deterred the suitor her parents approved of. In a desperate bid to get rid of him she had told Kyoya everything. He suggested they let her wooer understand where her affections stood. It was all for naught, of course, as the old man hadn't even blinked at catching them kiss behind a tall oak.

"I love you. That much hasn't changed. But surely you can understand-" she was cut off by Kyoya's lips deftly taking hers. Sparks erupted behind her eyes and she was plunged into her memories once more. Far from considering his job done, Kyoya deepened their connection.

Her supreme act of defiance was sleeping with this man before her. Days before her wedding he had climbed two stories, all the way to her room. Renge had been mortified but opened the window nonetheless. He laid claim to her in her own bed, her parents only a few rooms away. In the morning he had asked her to come with him, to marry him instead. She had been tempted to accept, knowing that this transgression her future husband would not overlook, yet fear prevented her from agreeing immediately. How could she leave behind everything she'd ever known? Before she could reply he whispered a time and place in her ear and off he went.

It hadn't been for the lack of trying that she didn't reach him, not at all; her mother had suspected something all along, it seemed, so when Renge was ready to flee they locked her in a closet. Because of that she never got to the place she was supposed to meet Kyoya at and he left, perhaps thinking she didn't care for him. Until the wedding day Renge had cried her eyes out, hoping against hope that Kyoya would pop out of somewhere and rescue her. As fate would have it, it did not happen. With nothing else left to do, she put herself through the wedding with the widower.

The husband she acquired never asked much of her besides consummating the marriage which did not happen. Her spouse breathed in relief when she told him she was no virgin and said that he would not bed her. As peculiar as it seemed to her, she said nothing and took it as it was. Prickling her finger she squeezed a few drops of blood on a clean bed sheet and left it at that. She was content to be a wife only in name. Only later did she understand that she was the perfect cover for her husband's affair with a well-known matron.

Lingering a moment longer, Kyoya brushed a stray strand behind her ear in a gentle manner she hadn't expected of him. Renge looked him in the eyes and curled her fingers around his hand. There was something about him that called to her, a pull so strong she couldn't ignore its effects. "I never stopped loving you, not for one second." she whispered, heart thudding in her chest. The words passed between them like a soft caress and Kyoya simply brushed his lips to her forehead in a chaste show of affection. While he said nothing, Renge was not bothered. Holding onto him she leaned in closer. "He is an old man Kyoya, who never graced my room for more than a few minutes in all these years. One day I may tell you." His grip tightened around her.

* * *

><p>Too many Regency romance novels...what can I say? Enjoy. This is the last drabble of this year. Updating next year, darlings!<p> 


	51. Love premonition

Title: Koi no Yokan

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: Japanese term, koi no yokan, premonition of love

* * *

><p>It's not love at first sight. Renge would never be quite so credulous as to believe it possible. She's a practical sort. She's a cold fish when it comes to her innermost thought and feelings. Of course, her mask is the antonym of her very nature. On the surface she seems a chatterbox, a busybody, a woman unable to keep even one thought to herself. But that is not the truth, (no matter what other might say; they would even swear by hearing her mutter to herself).<p>

Back to the issue at hand; Renge absolutely refuses to believe it is love at first sight. Oh, it's attraction, alright. But that's just that. However she can't deny the feeling that she might fall in love upon further acquaintance with the man. It's – almost, and that just barely – ubiquitous.

She eyes her unaware prey warily. Dr. Ootori Kyoya – the badge gives him away all too easily – is still treating her sprained ankle. Renge feels like a child because – who wouldn't? – she's gotten into quite the scrape. Still, she tries her very best to act like the mature, polished businesswoman that she is. Or not! She flinches as the cold assaults her skin, feeling as if a thousand needles prickled her skin. To hell with maturity, she thinks, letting out a particularly loud gasp.

"Ow!" she exclaims a moments later, eyes narrowing into a glare. Whatever was to follow is lost as his eyes come up to meet hers – such cool eyes. The pain is momentarily pushed into the back of her mind as Renge contemplates the words that do not leave the doctor's lips, (and yet they ring in her head with such clarity that it almost hurts).

Renge chooses to keep her peace as the good doctor helps her up. Silently, and a bit too infrequently, she reminds herself that she's a strong, independent woman who does not fawn unnecessarily over men – no matter how good looking they are. However she does that between vaxing poetic about those grey eyes and praying that he'd give her a sign – any kind would be fine by her. But, again, she's an independent woman and she doesn't dwell on such matters, (only when she does; which is extremely rarely!); they lack that something which captivates her.

Admittedly it can at times have to do with the fact that she is simply tired of waiting for a man to notice her. Not see her – that's done by enough idiots to last her a lifetime- but to _see _her (which is entirely different a matter).

So Renge is half hurt and half – whatever the feeling is, she can't put a name to it. Her hand instinctively pushes into her pocket. Something brushes her skin. Renge pulls a folded piece of paper out and thinks – quite calmly, might it be added – that she'd just had the best day of her life.

_Ootori Kyoya, _she reads, mouthing the words breathlessly, her fingers trembling as they touch his phone number. A squeal almost leaves her lips as she reads the name of the café.

Fortunately, Renge does not forget about being a mature woman, independent and the like. She enjoys her moment of glory in silent triumph.

* * *

><p><em>koi no yokan - lit. premonition of love; knowing you will fall in love with someone after you've met them; it's not love at first sight <em>


	52. Misodoctakleidist

Title: Misodoctakleidist

Rating: T+

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: misodoctakleidist, piano, practice, hate

* * *

><p>Kyoya sighs deeply now.<p>

Long fingers touch the keys – long and white, short and black. Kyoya absolutely hates it, practicing at the piano. It aggravates him to no end because the music doesn't soothe him. Nothing soothes him. But he plays because she loved the piano and he loved her as much as she loved the blasted instrument. Besides, hate sound very good. Very good, indeed.

_(Renge laughs gaily at Kyoya's stern expression. She pressed the keys in no particular order – the result is an awful dissonance. Again her laughter, clinking, follows him out the room and into the spacious hallway.)_

He smashes the lid down. Bang! It falls with a satisfying thud. He can no longer see those black and white – (_his heart and her face) _– keys that make him want to scream. That's not true. What makes him want to scream is the lack of clinking laughter to follow him around and make him smile at the oddest moments. He sort of, kind of misses that. The odd carefree feeling Renge brought around.

Because everyone knows Renge is unhinged, Kyoya has never questioned her ability to enjoy the weirdest of things. And that extended to his piano playing skills – which he absolutely hates, but she insisted were, as she put it, peerless. Although he agreed to play for her at times, Kyoya would rather run his fingers through her hair while reading out of those romantic novels she loves so much. They are so senseless and simply stupid, but Kyoya still keeps a whole row of them. But it is undisputable that she loved the piano best.

_(Tears stream down Renge's face. She pushes the keys on his piano angrily just to spite him. Her mouth releases a string of curses that make his ears tingle. It is strange to hear her use such language. She gives one last violent press and then she storms out the door, suitcase in tow.)_

Brown lacquered surface mirrors his image - as it did hers. Kyoya touches it lovingly. He recalls the light in her eyes as her fingers traced the same surface. Kyoya remembers that Renge likes using it as a counter, especially when she's eating chocolate. Her kisses always tasted sweet when she sat by the piano. Lackadaisically he lets his hand drop. Kyoya hates this piano.

Mostly he loathes the memory of her dancing in his mind, taking over his thoughts. She once sat on those keys, the sound sharp and vivacious – like her. Kyoya has a vague vision of her wearing a pale green dress with a floral pattern. He can see the slope of her shoulder with much more accuracy. Her lips are fresh in his mind; the taste lingers in his mouth. The heat of her body as they make love, unintentionally pressing every key, is still imprinted on his skin. The feel of her skin, smooth and damp, makes him jump up. He cannot stand the piano.

_(Pulling away with a violent tug, Renge breaks his embrace. She refuses to let his kiss her lips. Her hands push him away. The suitcase enters the lift after her.) _

The door opens with a loud click. Kyoya throws a look over his shoulder. Renge stands there in a pair of jeans and one of his shirts, her suitcase in the hall, half-hidden. Kyoya hates the piano and loves Renge who in turn adores the piano. He pushes the chair back, barely gives it any attention as it falls to the ground. He rushes to her. Like a gone long without water before a fountain, he embraces her. She is as small as he remembers her, dwarfed in his embrace. Elegant fingers stroke her hair.

"Stupid, stupid Kyoya," she says, not without affection. His hands still hold her tightly but she's pressing kisses to his chin. Her hands are trembling as they reach his shoulders. "I can't breathe," she tells him, says it like it's an afterthought.

"Good," he murmurs in her hair. Thin lips, stubble and ever grey eyes – these things define him now as she looks at him. He takes her mouth vigorously, no hesitation.

Kyoya leads her to the piano, still closed. He sets her on the lid, stepping into the cradle of her thighs. She tastes like sugar, still sweet. Her scent, familiar and comforting, fills his nostrils. Kyoya thinks that while he still hates the piano he could put up with it for her.

Renge kisses him back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Misodoctakleidist - someone who hates practicing the piano**_


	53. Radiology

Title: Radiography

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: medics, surgeries, doctors, hospital, AU

* * *

><p>Renge scratches her head, eyes squinting at the scans. She looks on in disbelief and a little horror. "How is it possible for such individuals to exist?" Her question receives no answer. Kyoya is too busy with marvelling on his own to hear the intern. "Dr. Ootori," she calls, hoping to gain his attention. "Dr. Ootori!"<p>

Finally understanding that he is being shouted at by the intern, Kyoya levels a glare at the woman. "Dr. Hoshakuji, is there a particular reason for which you are so bent on blowing my eardrums up?" He actually likes the girl; she's spirited and quite amusing. Unfortunately she is also an intern, so any kind of relationship, beside the one teacher-student, is a no go. "Is there?" He must have surprised her. Usually she's quicker to react to his teasing.

"Yes, there is actually." Renge adopts her slightly annoyed, but not really wanting a fight stance. Her arms are crossed against her chest and her mouth forms a pout. "Don't tell me we're actually going to save the guy." She scowls, eyeing the scans again. "He deserves this."

"Unfortunately, that is not up to us." Or maybe he should have said fortunately. But Renge gives him a look and Kyoya clears his throat. "We could push it back. Just a little while though. Mrs. Yamamoto is clearly a more delicate case."

Satisfies with what she's obtained, Renge nods her head once. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." She shifts from one foot to the other. Ootori Kyoya is that scary resident you don't really want to piss off. 'The Shadow King' they call him. Renge herself likes to refer to him as the 'Demon Lord' every now and then, albeit it's with affection that she does so, and not fear. However she knows that as nice as he can be at times, there are other instances in which he is liable to rip another person's had off. So Renge arms herself with impish smiles and just a touch of snark. It's enough for her to be friendly, but not too friendly.

He concentrated on the scans again and starts planning. Renge might pout and sulk, but she never ignores her job. And it's their job to save this imbecile's life. Although Kyoua would be content to just let the fool reap what he's sown.

"And Renge," he starts just as she is about to open the door, "get me a coffee."

Bristling at the commanding attitude, Renge stomps her foot. "Get your own coffee. I'm your intern, not your secretary." Despite that she does go down the hall to get his coffee. And just to annoy him, she adds six cubes of sugar into it. "Here."

Kyoya takes a snip and promptly chokes on the concoction. "Are you trying to kill me?" The paper contained is shoved back into Renge's hands while she laughs so hard her face might split. "That's it! I'm taking Fujioka to assist."

"No!" Renge jumps at that, her hands coming together. "I promise not to do this again, so please let me assist. I'll be good."

She's such a child. Kyoya simply can't ignore her pleading eyes. But that doesn't mean he'll give in too quickly. "Why would I pick you? Give me one good reason."

"Because I'm good," she tells him and it's not some sort of boast. Renge is good. "And this is a brilliant opportunity for me to learn," she adds just for good measure.

For a split-second Kyoya frowns at her. "Hoshakuji, I know you're good." Fujioka on the other hand is brilliant. That girl is a natural. Yet he can't help but admire Renge for her hard work. "Prep OR 2. Go!"


	54. Hesitancy

Title: Hesitancy

Rating: K

Pairing: KyoyaXRenge

Prompts: musings, growing up, maturing, becoming Renge

* * *

><p>Born into a wealthy family, Renge grows up having everything she could ever wish for – but not necessarily everything she needs – and that shapes her in the later years of her life. She is a Hoshakuji. She has her pride and her father's money and all the influence over the household maids. What she does not have is affection.<p>

Oh, her father takes her up and spins her about and her mother presses soft kisses to her cheeks when their guests compliment the well-behaved little girl that is Renge. It's after that they both walk their separate ways, the child remaining in the hold of a maid. Still Renge is not bothered. This is how all children live, she reasons, attention returning to the dolls and castles and tea sets. Renge Hoshakuji spends those first years in her own world, far from troubles and reality.

Then, of course, she discovers video games and dating simulators and what not. Renge is captivated. For the first time she feels that someone actually cares about her. Namely the handsome hero of the game – whoever he happens to be and whatever his name is. She is content.

Along comes Kyoya, tearing her beautiful world at the seams with his uncaring, yet thoroughly polite manner and empty smiles. He is vicious, ruthless and manipulative. And Renge likes the way he looks. That might be the only good thing about Kyoya. The boy is flawed, so very imperfect that Renge doesn't dare put him on a pedestal. Instead she locks him in her heart along with a secret wish. Her attention snaps to Haruhi – whom she thinks a boy, but really, it turn out Haruhi is a girl – and Renge tries her luck once more. It takes just a little more for her to see the longing in Kyoya's eyes for the newest member of the host club.

Dreams get pushed deep into the subconscious as Renge gives her all to studying after Kyoya and rest of the club members graduate. All the games and silly fantasies are gathered in a chest, locked with the strongest bindings she can find and flung deep into the abyss. Her father pets her on the head like she's five again and her mother presses ghosts of kisses to her cheeks as she's always done. They are proud that their daughter is so diligent. Renge simply takes the compliments as any daughter should and scampers away to her room. She can't find it in herself to read manga because her childhood has ended the moment the plane left for Boston with the host club in it. Without so much as a goodbye.

University is a place of sophistication. Renge meets all these new people. They like her and she likes them. Future bonds are forged under the blossoming trees and on wooden benches. By the time Renge hold her degree, she is well versed in conversation and even better at obtaining what she wants from the deals she makes. A soft smile and a firm tone and she's ready to conquer the world.

Her father tells her to prove her worth. Thus Renge finds herself with a broom in her hand sweeping floor. Then she moves to sorting papers, after which comes working with money. Humility and responsibly are acquired in this way. Learning to make the good decisions comes later – and it's such a brilliantly structured plan – when Renge has attained some experience with the damage an unfortunate choice can bring. She's different from before, yet still Renge. The daughter has no words for her father's brightness; she can only thank him for raising a woman.

Reading in the papers that Ootori Kyoya has come back is like a kick to the stomach. Suddenly, Renge feels like a teenager with too many dreams to count and the fragility of an unknowing mind all over again. With burning determination, she promises to herself that she won't let him affect her so.

But that remains to be seen, for in their circle Renge will be forced into Kyoya's company whether she likes it or not. She holds her head up and glances into her mirror. "Renge, be strong," she tells herself.


End file.
